ul_zaorithfandomcom-20200216-history
Val Nyes (race)
The Val Nyes The Val Nyes developed from a combination of Suoro and Lisdanese heritage, with a slight titch of Speritanian thrown in. While they still retain a few qualities of their forebears, such as the Suoro slit-pupilled eyes and the Lisdanese short legs comparative to their torsos, they have further shrunk and developed for life underground. Appearance: The Val Nyes are the shortest of the mortal races, and quite stalwort. They have olive-hued skinned, often speckled with honey/brown/russet freckles over their faces, the shoulders and chest, back of the arms and hands and even on their knees or shoulderblades in extreme cases. Their hair is in the warm honey tones, from strawberry blond, to fiery orange, to watery red. Their hair often is curly to the point of ringlets and or frizzy tangles. Their eyes are wide and oval-shaped, often with a Suoro tilt or slant to them. Their eyes are either owl yellow or watery red to an almost russet hue with cat-slit pupils. These startling eyes have often been the most remarked on feature of the Val Nyes appearance. Their teeth are broad and straight in the Lisdanese fashion, with rounded ears that poit slightly on the upper conch. Their faces and bodies are squat and broad, and they are prone to fattness from well-fed, wealthy, sedentary or gluttonous lifestyles. Their short, bowed legs give them a nearly waddling appearance when they move adn make them sluggish to run or move their bulk around. Their hands, while with a strong grip, are unique to the Val Nyes, with three thick fingers and an offset thumb. While not especially dextrous, they are extremely skilled craftsmen, and have brought the level of Ore Craft on the earth plane to new exciting levels of hybridized technology between latent magic potential and manipulation of metals and elements. Fashion: Culture: Sexuality: Marriage: Family Units: Coming of Age: Death: Education: Language: Cuisine: Comparative Statistics: Intelligence: 15/16. The Val Nyes have a great mind for comprehending the logical - science, technology, invention, creation, mathematics, schematics, history, even language. They have both the capacity to remember details, as well as the vision to use learned facts to come up with new ideas or applications. Because of this they are fantastic inventors, blacksmiths, crafters and scientists. It is perhaps this intellect that has enabled them to so effortlessly use the Ore Craft skills available exclusively to those of the Earth Plane. Wisdom: 12/16. While their morality focusses solely on balance, justive and reason, it serves as a fine moral compass. Their compassion or emotional acuity is often overshadowed by their keen sense of right and wrong, often to a point of harsh judgment. The Val Nyes who breaks the law, or does wrong, does so with full understanding of the consequences - not just of the law, but also of its social implications. Their connection with magic and the energy of the world is developed through their integrated sciences and a following of tradition, rather than a religious or intuitive source. Agility: 5/16. The Val Nyes are the least mobile race in the world, having short, squat legs with very little flexibility in their ankles or knees, making them waddle when they walk and bobble when they run. Their manual dexterity is somewhat stunted by their only having three squat fingers instead of four long digits like many other races. Their grip is strong, and their craftsmanship has the benefit of stability rather than finesse, but the finer flourishes of some techniques are lost on the Val Nyes. Strength: 13/16. The Val Nyes, with their tightly wound muscle in a short, dense configuration have the bonus of an explosive strength. While not able to maintain exertion of this sort for very long, they are capable of applying it to heavy labour, combat and holding their own in defense regardless of their small stature. Their raw physical might often surprises those they deal with. Resistance: 7/16. The Val Nyes have a touchy constitution. They require the same sorts of foods day in and day out in order to be a peak performance. Unusual foods or environmental stimulus throw their systems out of whack, and often lower their immune enough for them to catch illnesses. Also, living underground, their constitution is accustomed to quite a different variety of microbial organisms than those living in the above-ground cities. When it comes to raw damage, they can't take too much before they lose functionality, and so rely on a combination of strength and cunning (and often augmented weapons/supplies) to ensure a quick finish to their encounters. Recovery: 8/16. When injured, the Val Nyes have a high chance of infection of catching a secondary ailment. Because of this, they rely heavily on medicine - often of a herbalistic nature rather than magically based - to ward off infection while they heal. If ever there was a case of "mom's chicken soup" healing all ails, the Val Nyes are a race that highly benefits from down time and TLC. Their natural recovery - when unaided - is slow and often set-back by further strain due to aggravating the existing injuries or illness. NMP: 3/6. While not the most dextrous at casting magics that require speed and alacrity, the Val Nyes can Channel energy well - being so closely tied to the Earth Realm. They also are efficient and proficient with those magics that require ingredients in their formulas - such as Alchemy, Charm Work, Rune Work, Spell Work etc. Their Enchanted Weapons are undeniably the best in the world, and their grasp of Ore Craft unrivalled. Category:Val Nyes Category:Western continent Category:Races